


For I Am Not The One

by KaiHaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amy Lee - Freeform, Anglo-Japanese Alliance, AsaKiku - Freeform, Historical References, M/M, Sally's Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan knew it... He knew something like this would happen. But what can he do? Nothing, that's right.... Nothing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Am Not The One

Japan was gazing at his own backyard while stroking Pochi's soft fur when a faint doorbell rang from outside. He simply set the dog down before answering the door. He would not admit it out loud but he was expecting his new friend, England to be behind that door.

The country opened the door gently to see it is him! But there was a heavy atmosphere around them... The raven-haired country can't point it out....

"Ah, Asa-san. Come in. What brings you here?" Japan greeted the Brit. The said blonde look at him with those emerald green eyes. Those eyes that the Asian was so fascinated. Then it hit him. The atmosphere he was looking for was heavy it feels like his visitor was about to give him bad news.

"Good afternoon, Kiku... I need to discuss something about you..." England said. Japan nodded and opened the door a little wider so the two of them can enter.

The blonde sat in silence, as the Asian country prepared tea for the two of them. After Japan poured the tea in the two cups and handed it to England. He sat down across from him.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss to me about?" He asked. England just sat there his golden bangs covering his eyes.

"Asa-san?" He called again to get the attention of his visitor.

"K-kiku... M-my people, My boss..." England  seems to hesitate in finishing his sentence. He swallowed that lump in his throat and instead of finshing his sentence, he just hadned a piece of paper to him.

Japan read the paper and soon he realized that his hands were shaking and his eyes stung.

"I-I'm sorry... B-but..." 

"I don't have that much choice, do I?" Japan said silent enough so the only the both of them can here it. "It's okay. I-it's for the best anyway...I-I understand." Damn it! Why was his voice wavering? Why does he feel a lump in his throat?

"I-i'll just get a pen to sign this..." He stood up and left before England could say anything.

His chocolate brown eyes still stung from the held back tears. He walked from hallway to hallway until he has reached his study.  He took one pen on  the desk and silenty the tears broke from its barriers and dropped from his porcelain cheek slowly until it landed on the floor.

"Why can't he notice... How much he meant to me. Not only friendship, their also somethin more... Why can't he see that?" He asked to no one in the room." After what felt like seconds he regained his composure, wiping his tears, slreaing his throat and sniffled. He exited the room.

England waited in the sitting room for his friend. Casually sipping his lukewarm tea. The beverage wasn't that much enjoying today because of their situation. But what can he do? Like Japan, he too, has no choice but to sign this treaty. They both think it's best.

But do  _they_  even notice how much the said country has held his feelings for the Asian. Now he remembers why countries should never fall in love. Being in love with a nother country can cause wars and conflicts and leaving them no choice but break their relationship.

"Sorry I took so long. Finding a functioning ballpen took a while." His train of thought was broken as his host arrived back in their room and sat accross him.

"So where should I sign?" He said with a faint smile. It pained him to see that. How could he smile in a time like this?! Is he that blind?! Why can't he see that their perfect alliance will end? But he realized that, that ghost of a smile he has, didn't reach his eyes. Sure the raven-haired man bears emotionless brown orbs, but he can still see hints of emotion in them. But instead of happiness, he saw purely painful sadness.

"U-um... here.." He set down his cup and pointed down the paper. Japan did what he was instructed and signed it. After finishing it he handed it back to his visitor, almost shoving it to him.

"Here... Is there somthing more to discuss?" He asked his voice no longer what it used to be. It seemed... distant, as if they were strangers again. As if... there was no friendship at all. Which hurt England more than a bullet to a head.

"N-no t-there's nothing else... Kiku I-"

"Don't call me with that name again..." Japan snapped before the Blonde could even finish. He closed his mouth and looked down gaining interest in his forgotten tea instead.

"I shall take my leave then..." He said and stood up.

"Then I will show you to the door." Was what he said and followed suit. They have arrived to the exit both of their faces showing faint expression of sadness, grief and disappointment.

"Have a nice day, Igirisu-san..." Japan said with a soft smile.

"Same to you too, Japan." He smiled back and reached out to touch the other's cheek. He trully  _is_  beautiful.Instead of pushing him away, he leaned his head on the hand to feel the soft texture one last time before they part ways. 

"Goodbye then..." England pulled away his hand hesitantly. Immediately missing the warmth.

"Have a  safe trip back.." Japan nodded and he nodded back. turning his back to him and leaving. The Asian country closed his door after seeing him leave. Slowly kneeling down and cried in his hands quietly. Letting all those held back tears drop to the cold floor. He wept softly and felt a nose nuzzle on his arm.

He look down to see his small dog, Pochi look at him with concern and whimpered. Japan smiled and pick the pet up and hugged him.

"Oh Pochi...Why can't he see it? Why can't he notice how much he means to me?" He asked but the dog only licked his tear drenched cheeks.

England didn't notice that the sky was dark until the first raindrop landed on his nose. Then his cheek. He looked up to see a dozen, 2 dozen, to a hundred raindrops falling from the sky. He didn't mind though. 

One because he has gotten used to this weather in his country.

And two...

It's because so he could hide thouse warm tears gushing from his eyes. Life is very cruel. Both to them, the countries, and to the normal people. He walked back to his home drenched to the bone and the cold air nipping at his skin.

He missed those days that when he would get caught in the rain on his way to Japan's home. All wet and cold, the small country would let him borrow his clothes and dry his hair as they gazed outside, drinking warm tea together talking about the economy and even other things. 

"Why can't I hold on to anything I love?" He whispered and looked up on the dark gray sky.

  


 

_**In 1923 The Anglo-Japanese Alliance was officially terminated.** _


End file.
